1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to decoding data stored in a solid-state memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data stored in data storage systems is commonly encoded to ensure reliability. When encoded data is retrieved from a storage medium, a decoder is utilized to obtain original data from the encoded data. Soft-decision decoders can improve the reliability of data storage systems and reduce the number of data errors. Generation of soft-decision information, such as log-likelihood ratio (LLR) information, is challenging and time-consuming. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for generating soft-decision information.